


every day

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata starts visiting Kagami after school. (It's all part of Kuroko's plan, really, because Kagami has a huge crush and needs help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is 100% cute. set in their second year

Furihata sighed to himself as he made his way out of Seirin. Lately, he's been leaving late due to practice and library committee.

Sometimes he wondered what was the point in practicing if he was never going to be in an official game. But he still loved basketball, and despite only playing for one girl, she couldn't compare to the warmth of Seirin.

He heard a familar sound passing by a court. He looked up and saw Kagami shooting hoops. 

"Ah, Kagami." Furihata smiled. 

"Hey," Kagami responded. "Wanna join?"

"I wish, but I have to get home, sorry-" 

"So? Your parents won't mind you being just a little late, will they?"

The point guard sighed. "I guess a couple of shots won't hurt." He entered the court and caught the ball Kagami passed to him. The ace was grinning like an idiot, only the heavens knows why.

"No I won't play you. You'll obviously win." He said. 

"That's not it," Kagami grinned. "You're actually a really good player." 

"Ah-?" Furihata suddenly recieving a compliment caused him to get nervous. "That- That means a lot coming from you, Kagami." 

"You just shake a lot." 

"Pe-People can't change overnight-" He shot a basket. 

"You did great against Akashi... Hey, what happened to that girl? Remember?"

"Oooh..." Furihata scratched his neck. "I dunno... After we won the Winter Cup, she didn't seem very appealing. I forgot about her." He laughed. "I guess I like basketball more?" 

"Me too," Kagami laughed along. "When it comes to basketball, or anything you're into, you kinda forget about other stuff." 

"Hm." 

They shared a smile and laughed again. Wow, it felt good talking to someone rather than Kuroko, or your two other second year friends.

"We need to talk more." Kagami suggested.

"Why me?" Furihata gasped. "Don't you have Kuroko-? I mean, not implying that you're together all the time- Not saying that you know- But, uh, I-"

"Chill, man." Kagami approached him and ruffled his hair. "It's just, we talk during practice and stuff, but you- I don't know... Maybe we can...?" 

"Kagami, are you asking me out on a...?"

"N-No! I-I'm just.. . Maybe...? I don't-!"

They were both blushing. This was normal, right?

"Furihata, I'll... take you to Maji Burger?"

"If.. Yeah, if you want... I'm not.."

Oh god, they were so awkward.

"I mean I do want to go..! But if you don't-"

"I w-want to go, Furihata-"

"Th-then let's go-!" 


	2. Chapter 2

He was really surprised at the amount of food Kagami could eat. 

"But you eat so little." Kagami pointed out, inhaling his fourth burger. 

"Ah," Furihata smiled. "I'm not that hungry. I just didn't want to miss an opportunity to hang with Kagami."

"Yeah, we need to hang out more." 

They shared a small smile. Furihata's cheeks showed a slight blush and he quickly turned his head away.  _What am I thinking?_ His heart raced. 

_Kagami is only my friend._

The ace chuckled. "So, Furi," he said, leaning on the table. He was really smooth, but he couldn't do this without Kuroko's help. Or maybe it was the fact that Furihata was a nervous mess. 

"Yes," Furihata sighed. 

"We can always hang out after school, y'know," He ate a fry from Furihata's plate. "We can help each other with our skills."

"I can't help you, Kagami, you're better than me..!" The point guard shook his head. 

"Listen," the ace smirked. "I need a reason to hang out with you." 

"Huh...?" 

Kagami's lips were twitching. He scratched his head. "I, uh, can't do this anymore." He rested his head on the table. "Kuroko tells me to be slick, smooth- Something that drives people crazy. I can't. I'm a huge dork." 

Furihata blinked. "Hmm..?" What was Kagami trying to say?

"Nothing." Kagami's heart raced. "It's getting late. You wanna go home?" 

"Yeah," Furihata gulped. "Yeah."


End file.
